


The Curse

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hallucinations, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come on, B, you know what this is...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Ginger Snaps but before Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed. Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘blood’.

Brigitte tossed and turned, sleeping feverishly as cramps wracked through her body. She felt like she was being torn apart. Like the wolf was finally tearing her apart.

"Come on, B, you know what this is..."

Ginger's voice curled around her like cool silk, winding around her, soothing her. But Brigitte shook her head, pushing her face into the pillow, in denial. Ginger was dead.

"It's the curse." Ginger laughed, stroking over her belly.

"It's not, leave me alone," Brigitte said aloud, fighting the sheets, cold sweat dripping down her back.

"Let me take care of you, B, I got the best painkiller there is."

Brigitte writhed, her knees falling apart, Ginger's lips kissing all the way up.

“Let me have a taste,” Ginger pleaded.

Brigitte moaned, it was fucked on so many levels but she wanted to give in. Give into Ginger, give into the wolf.

"I'm so turned on, B, can you feel it?" Ginger licked over her cunt, greedily licking up all the blood. "You taste so goddamn good."

Brigitte cried out as Ginger lapped at her clit, sucking it clean before moving down, nuzzling against her clit with her nose as she fucked her with her tongue, moaning obscenely as Brigitte came, an animal scream tearing from her throat.

"Ginger!"

Brigitte breathed heavily and pulled her hand back, fingers sticky with blood.

"Kiss me, B," Ginger said, moving up from between her legs, face covered in blood.

Brigitte nodded, licking her fingers clean, tasting only Ginger.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
